1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems that generate and process electromagnetic signals in the radio frequency, microwave and optical frequency spectra, and particularly to a novel servo-control circuit for such systems employing such electromagnetic signals that teaches the principle of wavelength-locked loops for optimizing signal power and transmission bandwidth through such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) and Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM) are light-wave application technologies that enable multiple wavelengths (colors of light) to be paralleled into the same optical fiber with each wavelength potentially assigned its own data diagnostics. Currently, WDM and DWDM products combine many different data links over a single pair of optical fibers by remodulating the data onto a set of lasers, which are tuned to a very specific wavelength (within 0.8 nm tolerance, following industry standards). On current products, up to 32 wavelengths of light can be combined over a single fiber link with more wavelengths contemplated for future applications. The wavelengths are combined by passing light through a series of thin film interference filters, which consist of multi-layer coatings on a glass substrate, pigtailed with optical fibers. The filters combine multiple wavelengths into a single fiber path, and also separate them again at the far end of the multiplexed link. Filters may also be used at intermediate points to add or drop wavelength channels from the optical network.
Ideally, a WDM laser would produce a very narrow linewidth spectrum consisting of only a single wavelength, and an ideal filter would have a square bandpass characteristic of about 0.4 nm width, for example, in the frequency domain. In practice, however, every laser has a finite spectral width, which is a Gaussian spread about 1 to 3 nm wide, for example, and all real filters have a Gaussian bandpass function. It is therefore desirable to align the laser center wavelength with the center of the filter passband to facilitate the reduction of crosstalk between wavelengths, since the spacing between WDM wavelengths are so narrow. In commercial systems used today, however, it is very difficult to perform this alignment—lasers and filters are made by different companies, and it is both difficult and expensive to craft precision tuned optical components. As a result, the systems in use today are far from optimal; optical losses in a WDM filter can be as high as 4 db due to misalignment with the laser center wavelength (the laser's optical power is lost if it cannot pass through the filter). This has a serious impact on optical link budgets and supported distances, especially since many filters must be cascaded together in series (up to 8 filters in current designs, possibly more in the future). If every filter was operating at its worst case condition (worst loss), it would not be possible to build a practical system. Furthermore, the laser center wavelengths drift with voltage, temperature, and aging over their lifetime, and the filter characteristics may also change with temperature and age. The laser center wavelength and filter bandwidth may also be polarization dependent. This problem places a fundamental limit on the design of future WDM networking systems.
A second, related problem results from the fact that direct current modulation of data onto a semiconductor laser diode causes two effects, which may induce rapid shifts in the center wavelength of the laser immediately after the onset of the laser pulse. These are (1) frequency chirp and (2) relaxation oscillations. Both effects are more pronounced at higher laser output powers and drive voltages, or at higher modulation bit rates. Not only can these effects cause laser center wavelengths to change rapidly and unpredictably, they also cause a broadening of the laser linewidth, which can be a source of loss when interacting with optical filters or may cause optical crosstalk. Avoiding these two effects requires either non-standard, expensive lasers, external modulators (which are lossy and add cost), or driving the laser at less than its maximum power capacity (which reduces the link budget and distance). Lowering the data modulation rate may also help, but is often not an option in multi-gigabit laser links.
It would thus be highly desirable to provide a new method for providing stable, optimal alignment between a laser center wavelength and the center of a Gaussian bandpass filter in order to optimize power transmission through such fiber optic systems and reduce optical crosstalk interference in optical networks.